


Always Getting Involved

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Dealing, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku wants to get to know Sora more, but Sora is timid with his 'secret job' and 'accidental scars', which only cause Riku to worry more. Sora warns Riku not to get involved but Riku can't help but try to reach out to try to learn more about this mysterious person





	1. The Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretty-Devil-in-Prada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pretty-Devil-in-Prada).



"Lunch time!" Demyx cheered as he and his best friends sat down at their usual table towards the end of the high school courtyard.

"About time. I was so bored just now in math." Axel groaned.

"Well we have thirty minutes to let our minds rest." Zexion smiled in bliss. The two began eating before Axel paused, sandwich in hand, halfway to his mouth.

"Hey, who's that kid?" Axel nodded over at some brunette, sitting all alone at a table, looking at the four students. The brunette was clad in all black, from his dark beanie to his thick skate shoes.

"I dunno." Demyx shrugged. When the boy noticed that the others had seen him, he returned his eyes to his textbook in front of him.

"That was weird." Zexion thought aloud.

"Pretty sure I've seen him around before. He looks familiar." Riku said.

"It's a big school, I don't remember seeing him much, but every time I do….it's like he's watching us." Axel said with a shiver.

"He isn't watching us." Riku shook his head.

"Yes he is!" Axel argued.

"Why the hell would anyone want to watch us?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why, but I'm telling you, he is." Axel pointed a finger at Zexion.

"No," Zexion whispered, looking back at the brunette. "He's not watching us."

"You lose," Riku laughed at Axel.

"He's watching us!" Axel whispered harshly.

"No; he's watching Riku." Zexion said clearly, causing Riku's eyes to widen. Just then, the bell ending lunch rang, and when the boys looked back, the strange brunette had disappeared.

Riku took a deep breath as he wandered down the hall of his high school, holding the bathroom pass in his hand as he tried to enjoy the few minutes break he could get outside of class.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw the small brunette boy leaning over one of the sinks, rinsing his mouth from the small droplets of blood that spilled out.

"What are you looking at?" The brunette asked impatiently after Riku stood watching in shock.

"Huh?" Riku tried to snap out of his phase. "Are you ok?"

"None of your business." The brunette wiped his black sleeve against his chin.

"I've seen you before. Don't we have a couple classes together?" Riku asked, remembering how just the week before, the boy had been staring at him.

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" the brunette asked in disgust.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," the silverrete shrugged indifferently.

"Who said I wanted you to be my friend?" the brunette returned to his task of rinsing out his mouth.

"What happened?" Riku asked once more, still in curiosity.

"Like I said, none of your business." The brunette picked up his black side bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause I don't know what to call you." Riku shrugged innocently.

"Let's keep it that way," The short brunette fixed his bag across his body.

"I'm Riku." Riku stuck his hand out before him as the boy headed towards the door.

The small student stared at the hand before he sighed. "Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora. I'm pretty sure I've seen you before, here in school." Riku didn't want to sound like a creeper, but it was that brunette who had been staring at him in the first place.

"Congratulations." Sora huffed before he kept walking.

"Sora," Riku called just before the frail boy opened the door.

"M?" he didn't even turn around to ask.

"Take care," Riku didn't know what else to say, but he felt like something was appropriate.

"Sure," Sora rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.

Riku shook his head and splashed some cold water on his face, wondering why the boy was so withdrawn. After delaying his stay long enough, he returned to his math class.

When his class ended, Riku joined his friends at their usual table, anxious to see if his fellow classmates remembered the strange boy he had previously encountered.

"Oh, it's no use." Demyx sighed just as Riku took a seat on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Axel looked to his left to ask.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy." Demyx mumbled in sorrow.

"For what?" Riku asked, getting his lunch out of his backpack.

"Coach wants me to be the last leg in the swim meet this weekend, but I'm not ready." Demyx gulped nervously.

"Sure you are. Dem, you're a great athlete." Riku reassured his friend.

"Yeah babe, give yourself more credit." Axel kissed the blonde's temple.

"Thanks guys," Demyx blushed shyly.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Zexion asked, digging into his food.

"I was thinking we could catch a movie." Axel shrugged.

"On a Monday?" Zexion asked suspiciously.

"Who says we can't?" Axel argued.

"We usually watch movies on Fridays," Demyx tapped his chin.

"Movie Monday sounds good to me, unless it's illegal for you three." Axel mocked.

"It just doesn't feel right." Demyx bit his lip.

"That's not what you said last night." Axel smirked, causing Demyx to hit him playfully.

"Riku, what do you think?" Zexion asked to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, I don't care." Riku said, looking around anxiously, barely paying attention to the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing." Riku shook his head clear.

"Something's definitely up." Demyx nodded.

"Tell us." Zexion nudged.

"Well, do, do you guys know who Sora is?"

"Doesn't sound familiar," Zexion put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe if I saw a picture." Axel shrugged.

"What's he look like?" Demyx leaned forward to ask Riku.

"Crazy brown spikey hair, a few ear piercings, kind of short, and a bit scrawny." Riku scratched his head.

"Wait, you mean that kid that was staring at you last week?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure we have some classes with him. I know I've seen him before." Riku continued to look around.

"Well why does it matter?" Axel asked before Riku sighed.

"He was in the bathroom today."

"Okaaaay, so what, is that not ok? Or do you like him, so you followed him inside to see his dick?" Axel gave a sarcastic grin.

"He was hurt." Riku whispered.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked in concern.

"His mouth was bleeding, and he was hunched over. I think someone beat him up." Riku stared at his food, not having a desire to eat it.

"I don't know, doesn't sound like our business." Axel shrugged it off.

"That's what he said!" Riku pointed to his redheaded friend.

"Probably cause it's true." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I don't know I, I get the feeling like, like something's happening to him."

"Wait, is that him?" Zexion pointed, and Riku's neck and eyes shot over to the direction in which Zexion pointed.

"Yeah!" Riku gasped in shock.

Sora was sitting at a table all alone with thick headphones that swallowed his ears over his wild spikes. His body was leaning forward, as if he were focused on something that rested on the table before him. With his back to the four students, they continued to talk about him.

"Him? Yeah, I've seen him in class too, I think." Demyx nodded to himself.

"He barely shows up to class. Pretty sure he's in history with us." Zexion added.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Riku stood up.

"Dude are you nuts? Look at him. He obviously doesn't want to be bothered." Axel scoffed.

"He's just shy." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Riku, maybe he likes it that way." Even Zexion took Axel's side.

"Come on man, do you always have to get involved?" Axel winced.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, shocked.

"Every time you see someone who you think needs help, you try to jump in and save them." Axel sighed.

"I do not!" Riku defended himself.

"Yeah, you're always getting involved in other people's business." Axel shrugged.

"I'm just going to say hi." Riku lied, taking the steps necessary to cross the courtyard.

As he approached Sora, he noticed how the brunette was tapping his foot repeatedly in his heavy skate shoe, his thin ankle revealed by the gap that his black cargo shorts left.

"Hey." Riku stood behind the brunette, unseen and unheard. Riku sighed before he went to the other side of the table and sat down, facing Sora.

"Hey." He repeated, but Sora didn't even look up. Riku knew that his plan to get the brunette's attention was risky, and potentially even stupid, but that didn't stop him as he reached for the pencil that Sora was using to doodle in his notebook. After snatching the yellow stick from Sora's hand, Riku waited for a reaction. Nothing.

Sora reached into his bag, hardly moving his entire arm, before he pulled out another pencil and continued sketching.

Riku sighed loudly before he once again grabbed the pencil from the small boy, thankful that years of athleticism helped his reflexes.

Sora took a deep visible breath before he pulled out a pen, still refusing to look up at Riku.

Riku took one more shot that Sora saw coming, but after the brunette pulled his hand with the pen back, Riku swiped the notebook.

"Give it back!" Sora looked up and ordered.

"What's your problem?" Riku could see the annoyance that Axel seemed to have towards the isolated boy.

"What's YOUR problem?" Sora removed his headphones from his head, letting them hang around his neck.

"I just wanted to talk." Riku shrugged. Sora snarled with squinted eyes.

"Give me my notebook."

"We could say please," Riku teased, wanting to see the boy react to something. Riku's plan worked, as the brunette rushed to his feet, slammed his palms on the table, and huffed.

"Ahem," A vice principal on patrol walked by.

Sora let out a deep sigh before he sat down.

"What are you drawing?" Riku flipped through some pages rapidly, causing Sora to panic.

"Please!" Sora begged, his voice no longer angry, but desperate. Riku's hands froze as he looked into the blue eyes before him. "Please, give it back," Sora whispered, his voice weak.

"Ok," Riku barely made any sound as he handed the notebook back with guilt. He watched as Sora tucked it away into his messenger bag and fled the table. "Wait!" Riku stood up next, holding Sora's pencils.

"Sora, wait up," Riku chased after the boy he scared away, glancing quickly at his friends to see all of them gawking at him awkwardly. Riku followed Sora back into the giant building and down a hallway.

"Hey, you," Riku panted after he found Sora at his locker.

"Stop following me!" Sora slammed his locker shut.

"You left these." Riku held out two pencils in his hand.

"I didn't. You took them." Sora glared harshly.

"Sorry," Riku apologized sheepishly.

"What do you want from me?" Sora asked, sounding suspicious and bothered by it.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Cause you seem all lonely." Riku gave his honest opinion.

"You seem all creepy." Sora huffed in response.

"Maybe we have wrong impressions of each other." Riku shrugged innocently.

"I don't care what your impression of me is." Sora took a step.

"I know you're lying." Riku saw through the brunette.

"What?" Sora sounded offended.

"Sora, I, I've seen you before, staring at me and my friends. I never knew why, but I've always wanted to figure it out." Riku shrugged honestly.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Sora shook his head.

"What are you doing today?"

"What?" Sora was beyond confused.

"After school, what are you doing?"

"Why?" Sora looked around nervously.

"My friends and I are going to the movies. You should come."

"No thanks," Sora continued walking.

"At least join us for the rest of lunch. If you still don't like us, or me, I'll leave you alone." Riku raised his hands to show his honesty.

"And if I don't go?"

"Then I guess I'll still be a creep until you cave." Riku joked with a light hearted smile.

Sora looked around in frustration before he rolled his eyes. "Fine. The rest of lunch. After that, you have to leave me alone!" Sora pointed a stiff finger.

"Deal." Riku nodded. He couldn't explain why, but he wanted to get to know the strange boy more. He felt as if Sora had been asking for it with his silent glances from a week prior, but the first attempt at contact proved otherwise, as Sora explicitly asked to be left alone. Somehow, Riku felt like there was more than what was being said, and that persistence would reveal it in due time.

"Axel, Zex, Dem, this is Sora." Riku introduced the timid boy.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx waved with a friendly smile.

"What's up?" Axel asked, a bit less enthusiastic than his boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Zexion remained as formal as ever.

"Go ahead, sit." Riku took a seat by Axel and pointed next to Zexion, across from himself. Sora grumbled under his breath before he plopped on the bench.

"I like your earings." Demyx pointed to the three small black hoops going up Sora's right ear.

"Thanks." Sora whispered.

"I think I might get another. What do you think?" Demyx turned to his boyfriend, who shrugged.

"I think you're sexy with the earings you already have, but if you want another, go for it."

"Did they hurt?" Zexion asked Sora, who shook his head.

"So you guys, Sora wants to go to the movies with us." Riku said, staring at the brunette boy, who looked up from his lap with surprised eyes.

"Is that so?" Zexion asked, leaving Sora to stammer inaudibly.

"Sweet! We are SO making Movie Monday a regular thing!" Axel fisted the air in victory.

"Fine, but as long as it's not a horror movie." Demyx shivered.

"Oh, of course it is. That new ghost movie came out last week, and since we skipped movie Friday last week, we owe it to ourselves to see it today." Axel reasoned.

"Isn't it rated R?" Zexion asked.

"We're all seventeen, so who cares?"

"I'm not," Sora gave a cynical smile as Riku squinted his eyes in frustration, hoping that his plan could still somehow work.

"That's ok, I know a guy who can make fake ID's." Axel waved it off.

"Who?" Demyx asked curiously.

"I think his name is Roxas,"

"Don't bother," Sora slumped his cheek onto his fist as his elbow rested on the table.

"Why, you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that your twin?" Zexion asked and Sora nodded.

"You have a twin?" Axel asked in shock.

"Yeah,"

"Is he every bit as social as you?" Axel asked sarcastically.

Sora glared angrily, not even answering as he squinted in disdain.

"Roxas, that sounds familiar." Demyx tapped his chin.

"He's the blonde boy that is always hanging around Hayner and Pence and that brunette chick." Zexion nodded to himself.

"Olette," Sora finished for him.

"So wait, you are actually brothers with Roxas?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yes, we're twins. Anything else?" Sora asked in annoyance.

"Look, if you have a fake ID, you should be able to come with us, so at least that's settled." Zexion shrugged.

"Who said I do?" Sora bluffed.

"You already have a fake, don't you?" Riku asked bluntly and when Sora nodded in shame, he smirked.

"Wait, how old are you?" Demyx asked.

"I'll be sixteen soon," Sora rubbed his arm shyly.

"Damn! You're a kid!" Demyx said with wide eyes.

"Am not!" Sora looked up and fought back.

"You sure sound like one." Axel chuckled.

"Asshole," Sora grumbled.

"Hey, it was a joke, take it easy." Axel smiled the tension away.

"So what time is the movie?" Riku asked Zexion, who checked via his smart phone.

"An hour after we get out of school, so we can walk straight to the theatre after class." Zexion nodded in affirmation.

"I'm busy." Sora said quickly, as if he just remembered.

"No you're not." Riku looked at him.

"Yes, I am. Seriously I'm not lying!" Sora remained persistent.

"He looks serious to me." Demyx shrugged.

"What do you have to do?" Riku asked.

"I uh, I can't say." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's so lying." Axel rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not!" Sora repeated.

"Then tell us why. If you're busy its fine, but don't lie to us." Riku made it seem so simple.

"I have to go to work." Sora winced.

"Where do you work?" Zexion asked.

"Um, well, I work, for a friend." Sora coughed.

"So it's true?" Axel asked, confusing everyone at the table.

"What?" Sora asked in fear.

"The rumors." Axel leaned forward, as if he had a secret. "You're a drug dealer."


	2. Like a Little Puppy

"So it's true?" Axel asked, confusing everyone at the table.

"What?" Sora asked in fear.

"The rumors." Axel leaned forward, as if he had a secret. "You're a drug dealer."

"No way!" Demyx's eyes exploded in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked after Sora failed to say or do anything.

"I'm not a dealer," Sora fidgeted uneasily.

"But you're involved with drugs, for money." Axel corrected himself.

"I set up the when and where. My boss does the deals." Sora whispered as quietly as he could.

"I see. So you're the reason why drugs are popular at this school?" Axel asked with accusing eyes, allowing Riku to see why he was so hesitant about him talking to Sora.

"Please," Sora scoffed. "The idiots that buy the drugs are the ones at fault."

"Idiots? So you're telling me that you deal but don't take?" Axel shook his head in annoyance.

"I told you, I'm not a dealer!" Sora whispered harshly.

"But you do do drugs, right?" Axel nodded.

"That's it, I've had enough." Sora stood up, grabbing his bag.

"We made a deal." Riku folded his arms, wondering where the conversation was going, and if Sora would really leave.

"Yeah well that was before I met your friends. The redhead is worse than you, and that's saying something." The brunette said dryly.

"It was nice meeting you too." Axel smiled.

"Fuck you." Sora shook his head.

"Hey," Riku stood up, placing a hand on the brunettes chest. "Just join us for the movie. You don't even need to talk to us or look at us for the entire film anyway."

"I have work, remember?" Sora tried to push a foot forward, but Riku stopped him.

"Even I know that a drug deal can't take that long. Come on, if you leave now, our deal is broken, and you already put up with us for half of lunch, so it'd be a shame to give up now." Riku said convincingly, so after glancing back at Axel, Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"I like you." Demyx said once Sora sat down.

"Please tell me you're joking." Axel turned to his boyfriend.

"Axe, he seems like a good guy."

"He cussed at me." Axel pointed at Sora.

"You pissed me off." Sora defended himself.

"I think you both got off on the wrong foot." Zexion tried to intervene.

"I think he's just antisocial." Axel said stubbornly.

"I think you're just annoying." Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think we're all getting along splendidly." Demyx put an arm around his boyfriend to calm him down.

"How'd a tiny kid like you get involved with that shit anyway?" Axel asked curiously.

"I'm not tiny!" Sora fisted his hands.

"Ok, how'd a young kid like you get involved with drugs?" Axel rolled his eyes as he rearranged his sentence.

"None of your business, that's how." Sora squinted in frustration.

"I'm just curious. I mean, you're really young to be in our grade, so you must be really smart; so I'm wondering how you landed up in that kind of business." Axel folded his arms smugly.

"Well it's not like I volunteered." Sora started to shy away inside himself.

"Are you being forced to do it?" Demyx whispered in excitement.

"Dem, this is his life, not some movie." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Kinda," Sora rubbed his arms.

"Really?" Zexion asked, a bit surprised.

"No way!" Demyx became more and more entertained by Sora's life.

"By who?" Riku asked, but Sora shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to." Axel shrugged. "Anyway, you're still going with us to the movies, right?"

"Let me text my boss." Sora dug into his pocket for his phone.

"You guys, I feel so cool!" Demyx bounced up.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Cause, we're sitting with someone who's texting a drug dealer." Demyx whispered, as if they were spies.

"Drugs aren't cool Dem. They ruin lives." Axel said, staring at Sora, who finally realized it after having stared at his phone. When they made eye contact, he snarled.

"Quit gawking at me like that! I'm not a dealer, and I don't do drugs, so stop acting like you know me." Sora mumbled grumpily.

"I'm just saying what I know from what I can see, and if you don't like that, well that's your fault for showing it." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"And what am I showing? Huh?" Sora leaned forward, thankful that their table was tucked away in a corner of the courtyard.

"Look at your piercings, and your hair, and at all the black clothing you wear. Now, ask again." Axel nodded.

"You think you're better than me, don't you? You think you're so perfect with your hot, peppy boyfriend and your smart cute friend, and Mr. popular 'lets make friends with everyone', don't you?" Sora pointed to each individual at the table.

"I'm thankful for the friends that I have, and I truly believe that those who I spend my time with help make my life better."

"You're such a cocky prick." Sora shook his head.

"You're such a waste of brain power." Axel fought back.

"Oh I see, now you think you know me? You think I've heard that phrase over and over again, huh, and guess what? You're right. But it's like I said, I didn't ask for any of this." Sora gripped his backpack.

"Sora, it's fine. He's just being difficult." Riku said to clear things up.

"I'm not going to the movies if I'm going to be interrogated, judged, or bothered anymore." Sora looked at Riku.

"You won't be." Riku assured.

"Axel, apologize." Demyx nudged his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I accused you of things, and that I insulted you by acting like I know you." Axel looked away as he spoke.

"Axel, like you mean it." Demyx put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry." Axel made eye contact with the brunette, who gulped.

"Sorry I cussed you out." Sora said on his behalf.

"Awww, now we're all friends!" Demyx cheered with a clap of his hands.

"You're always the optimist." Axel sighed with a gentle smile.

"Well he called me hot." Demyx winked at Sora.

"Hey, he's mine." Axel said defensively as he put an arm around Demyx.

"Hehe, you know I love you baby." Demyx snuggled against Axel's shoulder.

"I love you too." Axel kissed Demyx's cheek before the two made out.

"Look what you started." Zexion rolled his eyes at Sora in annoyance.

"Do they do this a lot?" Sora asked after minutes had passed and the kiss ensued.

"Yep." Riku raised his eyebrows quickly with a sigh.

"It's kind of," Sora gulped.

"Annoying." Zexion coughed loudly.

"Hot," Sora took another deep swallow.

"You think so?" Riku asked Sora, who fidgeted.

"They're both hot," Sora shrugged.

"Aww, thanks Spikey. Maybe Dem is right, you aren't so bad after all." Axel interrupted the kiss before he returned to his task of ravaging Demyx's mouth. Sora gulped nervously as he watched.

"You're gay?" Riku asked, and Sora gulped.

"No, not at all. Completely straight, but I've never had a relationship."

"Well in case you haven't realized, we're all gay." Zexion said emotionlessly.

"Wait, you've never had a relationship before?" Riku asked, causing Sora to shake his head.

"Why are you surprised?" Sora asked.

"Cause," Riku blushed.

"Cause?" Sora asked, confused.

"What I mean is," Riku coughed.

"You're cute too." Demyx took a break from the kiss to help Riku.

"Thanks," Sora said shyly, glancing down at his lap.

"You've never had a crush?" Riku asked Sora, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Why am I the only one being interrogated?" Sora asked curiously.

"Cause you're the new guy." Axel explained.

"Well you're all new to me." Sora replied.

"I'm Axel. I'm seventeen; I live with my grandma cause my parents both ran off when I was eight. She works most of the day and by the time I get home she's usually fast asleep. I like watching movies, spending time with my boyfriend, and my favorite class is history. I think it's important to remember the past, so that we don't forget everything that makes us who we are now. I sometimes get defensive and I have a tendency to over react at times, but it's only because I care so much that I get bothered so easily." Axel started the self-introductions.

"I'm Demyx!" the cheerful blonde waved next. "I love swimming, and I'm on the swim team. I also love music; it's what I want to study in college! Ummm, I've been dating Axel for nine months, but we've been best friends for forever, huh baby?" Demyx asked and didn't continue talking until his boyfriend nodded. "I try to stay on the bright side of things, but sometimes I get discouraged and need my close friends to help pick me up. Oh, and I live with both of my parents, but I don't see my parents much cause they're always busy. My sister is dumb and annoying but we don't really hang out much." Demyx bit his lip. "And yeah, that's about it."

"I'm Zexion, but everyone calls me Zex. Call me 'sex', and I'll ignore you." Zexion glared at Axel who snickered.

"He's right." Axel butted in.

"Anyway, I love biology and literature, and my father is a shrink who could use a taste of his own medicine. My mom is a doctor and wants me to be one, but I'm not sure yet. I'm not as adventurous as these guys, but I love them too much to let them do anything stupid alone." Zexion smiled sweetly. "I sometimes need a push to try new things, but they always give me the courage I need."

"Glad to help." Riku chuckled. "Well I guess it's my turn. I'm Riku, I like basketball and video games, and hanging around these knuckle heads. I live with both parents, who work in boring offices, but it makes nice munny, so I guess I can't complain. I want to go to college and study sociology, but I also want to stay in town, to be close with my friends." Riku ended with a smile.

"I see." Sora nodded to himself.

"Now, it's your turn." Axel nudged lightly.

"I'm Sora. I'll be sixteen soon. I like music, and drawing." Sora said, leaving a long pause, making it obvious that he was finished.

"What kind of music?" Demyx ended the silence.

"Hard rock, metal, but mostly foreign."

"I like hard rock too."

"You love it hard," Axel smirked playfully.

"Axel!" Demyx tried to use his hands to hide his blushed cheeks.

"Hey I'm just," Axel started, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Freedom," Sora sighed as he stood up.

"So, we'll meet at our lockers after class?" Axel asked, standing up as well.

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll be there."

"Sora, you're coming, right?" Riku asked.

"If I don't, you won't leave me alone, will you?"

"Nope." Riku grinned.

"Fine, then I'll go. But I already held up my end of the deal, so don't piss me off!" Sora warned with a finger.

"Aren't you going to class?" Demyx asked Sora, who was heading in the direction that led off campus.

"No, I have to meet my boss before the movies. I'll meet you guys at the theatre." Sora put his headphones over his ears and left without another word.

"Damn," Zexion sighed as they watched the frail boy walk away, his baggy shorts swallowing his thin legs as he faded into the distance.

"He's so weird." Axel shook his head.

"I think he's cute, like a little puppy." Demyx giggled.

"I see how it is." Axel folded his arms.

"You know what I mean!" Demyx clung to his boyfriend.

"Well, I think he's loosening up. I mean, just this morning I had to beg him to share his name. Now, we're going to the movies. I think he's genuinely interested in coming."

"Hmm, first names, now a movie? Looks like Riku's got a date!" Demyx teased.

"It's not a date." Riku rolled his eyes. "He's straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice,  
> Sarabellum


	3. His Phone that Never Rang

"You paid last time, now it's my turn." Demyx reassured his boyfriend as he purchased their movie tickets.

"Ok, we're all good?" Riku asked, making sure everyone had their tickets.

"Where's your date?" Zexion asked Riku, who coughed nervously.

"Sora will show." Riku nodded, somehow sure of it.

"I'll give him five minutes." Axel checked his phone for the time.

"Nice to know you have faith." A small voice spoke, and when the boys turned, they all smiled.

"Hey, Spikey." Axel raised his eyebrows to acknowledge the boy.

"Sora," Riku couldn't hold back his smile. "Glad to see you could join us."

"I said I would," Sora huffed as he walked up to the theatre.

"Here's your ticket," Riku handed Sora a paper slip.

"You, you paid for me?" Sora asked, a bit speechless.

"I figured I owe it to you for dragging you along." Riku shrugged before he entered inside the theatre.

"You guys grab seats," Axel nodded, waiting in line with Demyx at the concession stand.

"They're going to pay for popcorn for everyone?" Sora asked as he followed Riku and Zexion into their dark theatre.

"We all take turns." Riku smiled.

"Oh," Sora thought for a moment. "You guys are all close, huh?"

"You could say that." Zexion nodded as the three went to the row furthest at the top.

"We've all known each other for years, and we all bring something different to the friendship that makes us irreplaceable." Riku smiled.

"Sounds, nice," Sora said, trying to hide his envy for such company.

"Yeah, it is. You should feel welcomed." Riku nudged Sora's arm as they all sat down, saving two spots for the couple buying popcorn.

"Thanks." Sora mumbled a bit uncomfortably just as Axel and Demyx began their journey up the stairs to the back row.

"Here we are, one jumbo popcorn for Sora and Riku, one pretzel for Zexion, as always, and drinks!" Demyx rationed out the goods that filled his and Axel's arms.

"We got you a coke, since we forgot to ask what you'd prefer." Demyx winced. "Is that ok?"

"That's great, thanks," Sora took the drink, still a bit in shock at the generosity being offered to him.

"Ooh, we should see that!" Demyx pointed to the screen as the previews began.

"Ok baby, I'll take you to see it," Axel snuggled against his boyfriend as the lights dimmed as low as possible.

"I can't wait." Demyx giggled.

"Shh, Dem you're so loud." Zexion teased.

"I can't help it." Demyx hid in Axel's arm.

"It's ok Dem, after the movie, we'll talk." Axel kissed Demyx's forehead.

The boys munched on their popcorn, watching as the movie progressed in its suspense. As Riku went for more popcorn, his hand touched Sora's, and after the boy pulled his hand back, Riku apologized.

Sora bit his lip, not wanting to reveal his deep hatred for movies that frightened him so, but in his attempt to appear tough and strong, he remained silent. However, the task was proving too much, and an hour into the movie, the small boy couldn't help but close his eyes.

"You ok?" Riku whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Sora gasped, wincing as he tried to open his eyes into a narrow slit.

"Are you scared?" Riku asked, but Sora's attempt to lie by shaking his head was apparent by the way he fidgeted.

"Don't," Sora gasped to himself as the actress on screen opened the creaking door.

"Shh, it's ok." Riku slipped an arm around Sora's waist, causing the black cotton shirt to ride up.

Riku wanted to hold him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him tightly and keep him safe from all fear and pain.

Riku gulped, that one glimpse of such smooth looking skin left him hungry to touch it. With a shaking hand, Riku moved his thumb over it. The silverette inhaled deep, feeding his fingers with the pleasure of Sora's soft, youthful body.

Sora swallowed hard, and when he looked over at Riku, he saw the hunger in his eyes. He saw the raw desire of passion, which was enough to get the brunette out of his seat and down the aisle stairs.

"Sora," Riku gasped, chasing after the young teen out of the personal theatre. To his own surprise, his wrist was taken captive by the way that Sora gripped it tightly and led the elder teen into the bathroom, ensuring that each stall was empty before he walked into the largest stall at the end.

"What?" Riku didn't know what exactly to ask.

"What do you want from me?" Sora shouted angrily.

"Nu-nothing,"

"You were reaching for inside my pants Riku, I'm not an idiot!" Sora fisted his hands.

"I wasn't! I just touched your hip, I, I'm sorry," Riku gulped.

"It's what you want, isn't it? All along, you, you weren't interested in my friendship?"

"What are you,"

"Well here, I won't do it without protection, but it's going to cost you." Sora dug into his pocket and pulled out a packaged condom.

Riku's eyes went as wide as ever, more confused than he imagined himself to be capable of being.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Riku put hand to his head.

"It's what you want, right? Sex? You want to hire me, don't you?"

"Hire you?" Riku was lost.

"Why else would you randomly start talking to me, invite me to a movie, and touch me?" Sora pushed the condom towards Riku. "Just take it. I won't let you inside me unless you're wearing it."

"You, you think I want to pay you, for sex?" Riku stared at the condom.

"Am I right?" Sora gulped, wondering if perhaps he was wrong.

"No!" Riku shouted, backing up. "I, I don't want to 'rent' you." Riku spat out, hating the very idea of someone so young being sold so easily.

"O-u-oh," Sora coughed nervously, unsure what to say or do next.

"Do, do you usually have people asking for such favors?" Riku asked in a wonder. "How often do you walk around with a condom in your pocket?"

"Just, forget it, please," Sora stuffed the condom back in his pocket.

"Sora," Riku shook his head, "you're only fifteen."

"You think I don't know that?!" Sora yelled harshly.

"I just, I'm worried," Riku whispered to compensate for Sora's sudden rage.

"You're all acting like I asked to be this way," Sora's body stiffened as he sniffled. "But I didn't. I, I didn't ask for any of this." Sora looked at his empty, shaking palms, evidence of who he had become.

"Sora," Riku sighed in compassion before he moved towards the young boy.

"No, I don't want your pity," Sora's anger returned as he saw the hug that Riku tried to extend to him.

"Then what do you want?" Riku asked curiously.

"Nothing, I, I want to go back to the way things were." Sora held his own arm. He wished he could go back just one day, back before he had witnessed what he was missing out on in life.

"Is that what you really want?" Riku couldn't accept it.

"I, I think so." Sora looked down at his shoes.

"Look, I know it does seem all random but I, I just want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean, you seem very interesting."

"So, you don't want sex?" Sora put a finger to his lip.

"Why do you keep asking?" Riku threw the question away from his responsibility.

"I just wanted to know if I had work, or not," Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"So you help deal drugs, and you're a prostitute, all before the age of sixteen?" Riku couldn't believe that he had to ask such a question to such an innocent looking child.

"I'm not a prostitute." Sora huffed, getting emotional.

"What are you?" Riku wanted to know, but he felt bad for asking.

"I, I make munny. I have to. I'm given jobs, and I have to do them. It's a simple as that, really." Sora shrugged.

"Are you happy?" Riku asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy?" Riku repeated.

"Why do you keep asking me all these questions?" Sora put a hand to his head.

"You're right, sorry," Riku nodded his understanding. "Let's go back to the movie," Riku suggested, so Sora nodded along and followed. Just before they made it back inside, Sora paused.

"Please, don't tell your friends. I, I don't want them to think less of me."

"I won't. There's nothing to tell." Riku smiled encouragingly.

Sora gave a shy smile before they found their seats and continued watching the last half of the film.

"Everything ok?" Zexion whispered to Riku, who nodded.

After a few more frightening scenes, all of which Sora used his hands to shield his face, the lights came back on and the credits rolled.

"Well that was definitely worth the munny." Axel nodded.

"If I have a nightmare, you better hold me!" Demyx gulped.

"Of course I will, but I'm sure you'll sleep nice and good tonight." Axel winked, taking his boyfriends waist in his arms as they exited the building.

"Hehe, good." Demyx kissed Axel's cheek.

"Everyone ready?" Zexion asked.

"For what?" Sora asked, rubbing his arms from the cold wind.

"Dinner, at the local taco shop." Zexion answered.

"Here, you cold?" Riku offered his jacket.

"Oh, I uh,"

"Just take it." Riku smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Sora wrapped the warm cloth around his arms, letting it hide his tiny frame.

"Aww, it's so big on him, it's so cute." Demyx giggled.

"Don't mind him, he thinks everything's cute, if you haven't noticed by now." Zexion reassured Sora, sensing the look from the young boys face that clearly expressed his undesired to be labeled as 'cute'.

"Let me zip it up." Riku did just that as Sora remained shivering. "Better." Riku smiled at the sight of Sora in his jacket, at least two sizes too big.

"Thank you, it's warm." Sora huddled his arms together.

"Dem's right, you're cute." Riku said quietly before all the boys headed to the taco shop.

"I'm starving." Demyx whined just as they saw the taco shop within sight.

"I'll give you some meat tonight," Axel teased.

"Always with the perverted jokes," Zexion shook his head.

"Shit," Sora sighed, glancing at a text on his phone.

"Everything ok?" Riku asked before Sora bit his lip nervously.

"I," Sora started before his phone rang. "Fuck!" Sora put a hand to his head before he stopped walking to answer it.

"Wait," Riku whispered to his friends, silencing them all.

"Hello?" Sora asked shakily.

"Who's he talking,"

"Shh!" Zexion shushed Demyx.

"No I, I know," Sora gulped, holding one arm in his other. "Yes I understand. I can't right now. Cause. I have homework. I'm still in school you know! I'm not lying. How much?" Sora sighed in annoyance. "No, I said I can't. Please? Just one day?" Sora looked at Riku and then frowned. "I'm listening." Sora said obediently. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry." Sora muttered his apology. "I said I'm sorry." Sora repeated louder. "I'm at the taco shop, on ninety-third street. Ok." Sora hung up, watching as all four boys watched him.

"You have to go?" Axel guessed.

"Yeah, sorry." Sora shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Work?" Riku predicted. Sora nodded.

"How much time do you have?" Zexion asked.

"Two minutes." Sora shrugged.

"Damn." Axel sighed in disappointment.

"How are you getting home?" Demyx asked.

"My boss is picking me up." Sora shrugged.

"He wastes no time huh?" Riku looked at his watch.

"It's kind of a big deal, and since I had to change the time, I have to clean it all up." Sora sighed.

"They trust a kid your age to do all that?" Axel asked, surprised.

"Would you stop referencing my age and height?!" Sora stomped his foot.

"Ok ok, sorry!" Axel put his hands up in defense.

"We're just worried for you." Riku frowned at Sora, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't be. I'm fine." Sora turned to look at the street, gazing at the cars that drove by, as if he were attempting to spot a specific model and color.

"Sora," Riku gained the boys attention. "In case you need me, you can text me or call me whenever. I'll answer." Riku handed Sora a slip of paper with his number quickly scribbled on it. Sora took it and gave a gentle nod, as if he didn't want to show that he was considering it. The boy put the scrap of paper into his pocket when he heard a horn of a car honk. When he rushed his neck to turn in the direction of the car, he gulped.

"You guys should go." He said.

"Everything ok?" Riku asked.

"Just go." Sora said plainly. "Here, thanks for the jacket." Sora started to unzip it.

"No, just, give it back at school, later. It's fine." Riku waved it all off. Sora nodded that he understood.

"Well, we had a great day getting to know you." Demyx smiled as Sora took another step forward.

"Thanks, I have to go." Sora walked up towards the black car. The windows were tinted and the other four boys couldn't even see the face of the driver as the car sped off the second Sora climbed in the back.

"That is one fucked up kid." Axel shook his head.

"Axe, he's just lonely." Demyx pitied the boy.

"Dude, he deals drugs and probably doesn't have any pubes yet!" Axel scoffed.

"He's only two years younger than us." Demyx shrugged.

"And a whole foot shorter." Axel folded his arms.

"Hey," Zexion took offense, being only a few inches than Sora.

"Let's just go eat." Riku shook his head, still trying to decipher the event that unfolded in the bathroom of the movie theatre.

"You think he'll actually contact you?" Axel asked as Riku stared at his phone while munching on his cheeseburger.

"I don't know." Riku shrugged, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Well, guess you'll just have to wait and see." Demyx smiled optimistically.

"Yeah, guess so." Riku sighed.

That night, Riku laid in bed, falling asleep with his phone in his hands; his phone that never rang.


	4. In Deal

"Morning Riku!" Demyx smiled when the silverrete took his seat in their first period class.

"Morning." Riku muttered.

"Did he,"

"No." Riku answered Axel's question without letting the redhead finish.

"Well I mean, I bet everything's fine. Who knows, he might even show up today." Axel said, but was wrong. That entire day, Sora never showed up to class, and when the next day came and went, Riku began to wish that he had gotten the brunette's number in addition.

"Face it, the kid is a loner. He goes where he wants, when he wants, and he doesn't seem to care about anyone else." Axel tried to help Riku adjust to the idea that Sora really might have been all alone, and preferred it that way. Lunch had just barely started as they made their way to their usual table.

"I just keep getting the feeling that he needs help." Riku shook his head.

"It's not your job to save him." Axel said clearly.

"I don't want to save him; I want to support him." Riku rested his head on his fist as he propped his elbow on their lunch table.

"Riku, do you, do you like him?" Demyx asked.

"What do you mean?" Riku knew the answer to his own question, but not to Demyx's.

"Do you have a crush on Sora?" Demyx repeated with a smile.

"No I, I just feel bad for him, like a big brother thing I guess." Riku shrugged.

"If he wanted your help, he'd ask. That's all I'm saying." Axel shrugged.

"Guys I don't think we should discuss this anymore." Zexion coughed.

"I agree, I'm tired of hearing about a kid that doesn't even try." Axel said.

"No, I mean, he's coming this way." Zexion looked down at the table as Riku looked up.

"Hey," Riku smiled, unable to control it as his heart picked up.

"Hey," Sora whispered, his hand on the strap of his messenger bag.

"You ok?" Riku asked, sensing a shyness and tension about the boy.

"Yeah," Sora looked down at his shoes.

"You want to sit down?" Demyx scooted over to give him room.

Sora thought for a moment before he sat his body next to Riku's.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, wanting to hold to boy more than he was willing to ignore.

"Nothing." Sora barely spoke as he looked down at his lap.

"Why didn't you show the past couple days?" Axel asked, but when Sora looked up with a blank look on his face, Axel nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Sora, you look sick." Riku took the opportunity to rub the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sora rubbed his eyes, not rejecting the warmth that Riku provided.

"Ok I have one more question." Axel raised his hand, and when Sora looked at him, he asked it. "Why bother showing up for lunch and the last two classes?"

"Didn't want to miss more than I had to." Sora took a deep breath, as if to compensate for something.

"I can give you notes for history." Axel dug into his backpack, realizing that perhaps Sora did care about his grades.

"I have notes from Chemistry." Zexion did the same.

"You didn't miss anything in literature. We just read more old fables." Riku said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sora said as Axel and Zexion handed him their notebooks.

"Take your time copying shit." Axel nodded.

"Thanks." Sora repeated, sounding defeated.

"Sora, why are you sad?" Riku hated seeing the brunette look so drained.

The young boy lifted his eyes up into Riku's, just before he stood up and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Axel shook his head, unable to understand.

"You're not going to go follow him?" Zexion asked, a bit surprised that Riku hadn't chased after the boy.

"No. As much as I want to, I think he needs to be alone." Riku sighed.

"He'll be back." Demyx nodded in certainty.

"He better, he has my notebook." Axel grumbled.

That next day, Riku took his usual seat in his history class, mentally debating the odds of Sora's attendance. When the clock showed ten seconds left until the late bell would signal tardiness, Sora ran into the classroom.

"Hey, we were worried about you." Riku said as Sora took the seat in front of him.

"Don't be." Sora huffed, not even looking at Riku as he buried his head on his desk, sheltered by his arms, ready for a nap.

"Sora," Riku wanted to say more, but he didn't know what.

"Alright, for today's lesson," Mr. Merlin began.

"You look tired." Riku jotted on a piece of paper, then squished it onto Sora's desk. The boy sighed, scribbled back, then passed it behind.

"No shit."

"Whatever's pissing you off, you don't need to take it out on me." Riku had a sudden anger inside of him.

Sora looked at the note in confusion before he shook his head.

"You started writing to me."

Riku read the note before he crumpled up the paper audibly. Sora glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions, and when he saw the frustration in Riku's eyes, he frowned.

"Sorry, long night." Sora wrote on a fresh piece of paper from his backpack.

"So I see."

"Are you mad at me?" Sora asked on paper.

"No, just, I wish things were different." Riku didn't know how else to word it.

"You mean you wish I had a different job, and had perfect parents and friends, like you?" Sora didn't want to sound angry, but he wanted to prove a point.

"No, not at all. I mean, I do wish you had a different job, but I know that no one is perfect." Riku wrote back, trying to sympathize.

"That's not true…" Sora wrote back.

"Then who is?" Riku asked, but as Sora hesitated to respond, his teacher Merlin ordered him to pay attention, causing the brunette to shove the note in his backpack and leave it there for the remainder of the class.

"Don't forget, reports due tomorrow!" Merlin reminded his students on their way out of his classroom.

"Man, I totally forgot to write it." Demyx sighed as he and his friends walked down the hall.

"It's only two pages." Axel shrugged.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Sora asked, causing the four boys to gawk at him.

"You want to tag along?" Riku asked.

"Depends." Sora said bluntly.

"Well it's Tuesday, which means that we're going to watch Riku's basketball game." Demyx smiled.

"You play basketball?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, have been since I was like, eight." Riku shrugged casually.

"He's a pro, but is too humble to admit it." Axel put an arm around the silverrete.

"Am not." Riku rolled his eyes with a smile.

"So, you coming?" Zexion asked curiously.

"When does the game start?" Sora asked.

"Hour and ten minutes, which means I need to go. Hope to see you there," Riku waved with a wink before he walked off.

"I'm in." Sora gulped.

"Yes! I win!" Demyx pointed a finger at Axel randomly.

"Win what?" Zexion asked on his and Sora's behalf.

"He bet me ten munny that Sora has a crush on Riku." Axel rolled his eyes, pulling a bill out of his wallet.

"What?!" Sora's eyes went wide.

"Your face totally changed when Riku winked at you. I think it's sweet." Demyx smiled.

"I, I do not have a crush on him." Sora scoffed. "I'm straight remember?"

"Yay, I can keep my munny." Axel smiled.

"Oh please, he's only in denial." Demyx shrugged.

"Let's just find a way to entertain ourselves for an hour." Zexion shook his head.

"Good idea." Sora agreed.

"Well, we could just work on homework in the library." Axel suggested.

"Ugh, I hate work." Demyx mumbled.

"Might as well get it done now so we can enjoy our time out after." Zexion nodded.

"Fine." Demyx reluctantly agreed and Sora silently followed after.

"Ok, I'll do the science." Zexion started a worksheet.

"I have history covered." Axel got out his notebook that Sora had returned.

"I read the book for English, so I'll do that." Demyx took out the novel assigned to him in class.

"Wait, what?" Sora looked at the boys who all sat at the circular table in the back of the library.

"Oh, I forgot, you're new." Axel said before he cleared his throat, about to explain the rules. "We each tackle one subject, then share with the others." Axel shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Sora was in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Zexion chuckled at the look on Sora's face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, here I thought you were all goodie goodies." Sora scratched his spikey hair.

"Please, this is high school….the work isn't that hard, nor that helpful. It's all just busy work to keep us occupied." Axel shook his head as he started his section of the homework.

"Makes sense." Sora took out his math textbook.

"Yuck, my apologies." Axel said as he stared at the math book next to him, in front of Sora.

"What?" Sora took offense.

"You got stuck with math." Axel teased.

"I don't mind. It's much easier for me than the other subjects." Sora said indifferently as he started calculating the first problem.

"Done!" Demyx placed his pencil neatly on top of his homework half an hour later.

"I finished too." Zexion smiled.

"Almost." Sora bit the corner of his lip in determination.

"Well, we should get going soon." Axel packed his bag and led his friends to the gymnasium.

"So, which number is he?" Sora asked Axel as they took their seats on the bleachers.

"Riku is number eighty seven." Axel said, watching the way that Sora looked about nervously.

"You ok?" Zexion asked the anxious brunette.

"Me? Yeah, why?"

"Cause, you look really….scared?" Zexion couldn't describe it.

"No, I, I'm just cold." Sora shivered.

"It's going to get hot in here when Riku comes on the court, isn't it?" Axel winked to Sora, who rolled his eyes.

"Well due to body heat that will accumulate once the game starts," Zexion began before all three boys stared at him. "Oh, you were being gross….nevermind." Zexion shook his head.

"Anyway," Axel coughed. "Oh look, there he is!" Axel pointed down to Riku, who stood in his uniform with his hair up in a lose ponytail.

"He's pretty attractive, eh?" Axel nudged Sora's arm.

"Hey!" Demyx grunted.

"Babe, I'm just trying to help spikey admit his feelings for Riku." Axel apologized.

"Do you ever say that about me, at my swim meets?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Oh god!" Zexion rolled his eyes. "What doesn't Axel say when you're in a dripping speedo?" the slate haired teen growled.

"You wear a speedo?" Sora looked at Demyx, his eyes slowly drifting down the blonde's body.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Axel waved in front of Sora's face. "Keep your eyes off my boy." Axel put an arm around the blonde.

"Just asking." Sora shrugged harmlessly.

"Awww, I like it when you call me your boy." Demyx grinned before the two kissed.

"It never ends," Zexion sighed before the whistle blew and the game started. They watched attentively and even cheered when Riku had possession of the ball.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the three boys stood up from the bleachers and got ready to head to the local taco shop.

"So this is where you guys eat lunch every day?"

"No, it's where we eat linner every day." Axel corrected them as they waited for Riku to show up.

"Linner?" Sora asked curiously.

"You know, not lunch, not dinner, but something in between." Zexion explained as he looked over the menu from the safety of their booth.

"It's my second favorite meal, behind desinner." Demyx smiled.

"What's that?" Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

"Desert for dinner." Zexion sighed happily at the reminder of his also favorite meal.

"What's good here?" Sora asked as he looked at the menu.

"Carne asada fries, or maybe a burrito. Can't go wrong with a burrito." Demyx smiled.

"I love cuddling with you in a big blanket, you're my sexy chicken burrito, full of meat." Axel licked his lips as he put an arm around Demyx.

"Axe, not in public," Demyx blushed before he hid in Axel's neck.

"You two are really weird." Sora gulped, not wanting to confess the turn on.

"You get used to it." Zexion didn't even look up from the menu.

"Hey," Riku walked up to his friends, fresh from the court after he debriefed with his coach and team. He had on a pair of lose jeans, but kept his jersey on under a light zip up sweater.

"Oh, congrats on the win." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, good job!" Axel gave a high five.

"Thanks." Riku took a seat next to Sora.

"You did good." Sora said without looking at Riku.

"Aww, thank you." Riku chuckled. The boys ordered their food before silence took over.

"I am so glad that tomorrow is Wednesday." Demyx said randomly to fill the awkwardness, getting positive responses from his friends, all save the new one.

"Why?" Sora asked before everyone else laughed, causing him to feel left out of valuable information.

"Wednesday is video game night."

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"Monday is movie day, Tuesday is basketball, Wednesday is video game day, Thursday is Demyx's swim meet day, Friday is 'Axel's firework day'; it's the one day a week where we all go to the abandoned park and light fireworks. Then on Saturday's we usually help Zexion with whatever science experiment he's working on. Finally, on Sunday's, we order pizza and play video games and go swimming at Demyx's place. And that, my friend, is our week." Axel chuckled.

"Sounds, exciting." Sora shrugged.

"But now that you're part of our group, we should schedule you in on Wednesday's." Demyx thought aloud.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We all have our one day a week day, so you need a day. Sunday's are our group days. And movie Monday just sounds so perfect, so you can take Wednesday's." Zexion smiled.

"Oh, ok, thanks?" Sora scratched his head.

"What do you usually do on Wednesday nights?" Demyx asked Sora.

"Umm, sometimes I work." Sora shrugged.

"Ooooh, Wednesday drug day!" Demyx giggled as he clapped his hands.

"Shhhh!" Sora waved Demyx into quietness.

"Ooops, sorry." Demyx whispered as he took refuge in Axel's arms.

"Besides, you guys can't tag along." Sora rolled his eyes.

"We can't?" Demyx whined.

Sora put down his burrito. "Wait, are you serious?"

"I think it'd be fun." Demyx shrugged.

"What's fun about watching someone ruin other peoples lives by stealing their money and alternatively, giving them poison?" Axel asked his boyfriend.

"I'm just curious to see what a drug deal is really like." Demyx shrugged.

"It's just a deal. I meet my boss, he gives me what needs to be sold, I'm texted a time and place, and then I meet the client and give the goods for the dough."

"Sounds pretty exciting." Demyx bounced in his seat.

"It'd be more exciting if my boss weren't such a," Sora started, but when his phone went off, he sighed. "What a coincidence?"

"What is it?" Riku asked with concern.

"It's my boss." Sora sighed. "I need to take this." Sora rolled his eyes before he answered. "Hello? No I'm with friends. Yes, I do, so shut up! I, I said, no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry ok?" Sora whispered into his phone. "No I can't right now. Sephiroth please? Ok fine." Sora hung up and rolled his eyes.

"You have to go?" Axel read the one sided phone conversation and guessed.

"Yeah," Sora said quietly with disappointment.

"This is going to get pretty old if you're always leaving early." Axel shrugged as if to look indifferent.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it." Sora's voice rose slightly.

"You could, you know, quit." Axel rolled his eyes dramatically.

Sora shook his head before he stood up, forcing Riku to stand to let the angered brunette out of the booth.

"Sora," Riku started, but gave up when the brunette rushed out of the restaurant.

"Way to go Axe," Riku sighed angrily as he sat back down.

"He shouldn't be complaining over something he chose for himself."

"If it were that easy to quit I'm sure he would. That kind of stuff is dangerous and requires delicacy." Riku spoke as if he knew.

"Speaking from experience?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you man," Riku stood up and chased after Sora.

"Hey," The silverrete jogged up to the spikey haired boy as he stood by the curb, looking for a car as many drove by.

"Oh, hey," Sora said with no enthusiasm.

"Look, about what Axel said, he's only being harsh cause he cares about you too much to let you get involved with something like this." Riku tried to offer encouragement.

"Too late. I'm already 'involved'." Sora mumbled.

"Sora, can't you postpone the deal, just for today?"

"Today isn't a deal."

"What else could it be?" Riku asked, but Sora didn't respond. "Sora please tell me this isn't the whole prostitution thing," Riku whispered but Sora only growled.

"I told you I'm not a prostitute!"

"So then what are you?" Riku asked, his head confused, wanting answers.

"I,"

"Hello," a deep voice entered the conversation and when both boys looked up, they were greeting by a tall man with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and long straight silver hair.

"Sephiroth," Sora gulped.

"Is this your friend?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mhm." Sora nodded.

"Don't be rude. Introduce us." Sephiroth grinned.

"This is my boss." Sora said shakily.

"Hi there," Riku was cautious as he remained serious and bold.

"Nice to meet one of Sora's friends." The man smiled. "Where's my hug? I haven't seen you in a few days and yet you don't greet me properly?"

Sora huffed before he gave the tall man a brief hug, although he found himself trapped as Sephiroth held him still for quite some time. During the embrace, Sephiroth looked to Riku, grinned, and then ran his hand down Sora's ass.

"Are we going?" Sora coughed, stepping back quickly.

"I didn't know you'd be so anxious to get started. Very well. It was nice meeting you, random friend of Sora's." Sephiroth took Sora's hand and walked off. Riku watched in confusion before he looked back at the taco shop. Feeling like he had nowhere better to go, the silverrete returned home.


	5. For Sora

Riku received an apology text from Axel, to which he responded that everything was alright as he then joined his friends at Demyx's house. They were all sitting in the living room comfortably when Riku's phone went off, not from a text, but from an unexpected phone call.

"Sora?" Riku asked into the phone piece.

"What, what are you doing?" Sora asked curiously but with a strain in his voice.

"I'm at Demyx's house, we're just chilling. You ok?" Riku could hear the tension in Sora's voice.

"I, I'm bored." Sora gulped.

"Ok, well you're more than welcomed to come over." Riku chuckled into the phone.

"I'll be there soon." Sora hung up.

"Who was that?" Axel asked, not even looking as he continued to flip through the channels while Demyx and Zexion argued over what to watch.

"It was Sora." Riku said with a smile he failed to hide.

"Oh, what's he want?" Axel asked curiously.

"He's coming over." Riku said after he sent Demyx's address to Sora via text.

"Really? Why?" Axel couldn't help but ask.

"Cause he said he was bored. Why do you have to be a dick about it?" Riku huffed.

"Sorry, I just, I just don't want his…hobbies…affecting us." Axel said, and even Riku had to nod to the point being made.

"Well there are four of us and one of him. I'm sure if anything, we're the encouragement he needs." Riku shrugged.

"For the last time no!" Demyx broke the serious mood.

"I haven't seen jeopardy in two weeks!" Zexion defended himself.

"I want to watch shark week!" Demyx argued back.

"Guys!" Axel barked. "I have the remote, which means I get to decide, and the history channel has this new show where,"

"Axel either you put it on shark week or no sex for the week." Demyx said, no bump in his tone as he glared with harsh eyes.

"New show where nothing happens cause we're watching shark week." Axel cleared his throat.

"Riku, help me out here." Zexion begged as Riku chuckled.

An hour and a half later, Riku stared at his phone, wondering where Sora was, and why he hadn't texted him that he was running late.

"Maybe he's lost?" Zexion suggested a cause.

"He would have called or texted for clarification." Axel said.

"He probably got called for work." Demyx tried to provide another reasonable explanation.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe he won't show." Riku frowned, hating how let down he felt, and by someone who he knew it shouldn't have been a surprise from.

"Riku, I, I hate to say it but, you can do better." Axel bit his lip.

"I, I don't want to date him; he's straight so it's not like I even have the option. I just, I want to be there for him." Riku said, knowing that his lie wasn't very convincing, but he couldn't even admit to himself that he was crushing on Sora, and for a reason he himself didn't even know.

"Well, I'm sure if he wanted you to be there for him, he'd actually show up," Axel shrugged.

"I know," Riku frowned solemnly.

"I say don't give up hope." Demyx smiled.

"Dem," Axel started, but Demyx shook his head.

"I can see it too. There's something about him that say's that there's more than we can see." Demyx said, causing Riku to nod.

"You guys, if Sora wanted to be friends with us he'd," Axel paused when the doorbell rang. Riku rushed to his feet, took a deep breath, and calmly went to open the door.

"Hey," Riku greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Sora rubbed his arm.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

"I, I don't feel too good." Sora grabbed his side.

"What's wrong?" Riku let Sora inside.

"I don't know." Sora said as he walked past the foyer and into the living room.

"Hi Sora!" Demyx stood up cheerfully.

"Hi." Sora gave a tame smile back.

"Nice of you to show up." Axel gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks."

"Glad you could chill with us." Zexion waved.

"What happened?" Demyx asked, looking at the way that Sora continued to hold onto his ribs.

"I, I fell down the stairs at my house and landed on my side." Sora groaned as he sat next to Zexion.

"Oh no, that's awful." Demyx gasped.

"Let me get you some ice." Riku ran to the kitchen.

"Is that why you were late?" Axel asked, and Sora nodded slowly.

"Sorry. I tried to hurry but I'm still hurting." Sora groaned as Riku neared him with an ice pack.

"Shh, it's ok. Here, put this on." Riku handed the blue cold package to the brunette.

"Thanks." Sora took the ice pack gratefully.

"So, what do you want to do?" Axel asked Sora, giving the brunette the power to decide.

"I, I don't care." Sora swallowed thickly, as if he were swallowing down something bothering him.

"Well, we could watch TV, play video games, go swimming, talk." Zexion listed the usual options.

"Swimming?" Sora asked curiously.

"I have a pool out back. And a hot tub." Demyx pointed, then shrugged.

"Oh, cool." Sora blinked in amusement.

"You want to go for a swim?" Riku asked, but before Sora could honestly decline, Axel stood up.

"Yeah I'm sick of TV."

"Me too." Zexion joined the redhead by standing.

"Sweet, to the pool." Riku smiled and turned around, unable to see Sora's frown.

"Ah, I'm so ready for a relaxing swim with my sexy boyfriend." Axel grinned as Demyx shed his shirt.

"Axe, people are here. No skinny dipping." Demyx warned.

"Ewww," Zexion gave a fake gag as Riku chuckled.

"You going in?" Riku asked, noticing how Sora was the only one still fully clothed. Luckily for the others, they were all already in swim trunks, as was customary protocol for being at Demyx's house.

"Oh, I uh, I don't have swim trunks." Sora gulped, still holding onto his ice pack.

"I have tons!" Demyx ran back inside his house to grab a spare pair.

"Oh…kay," Sora gulped, not wanting to refuse since Demyx had already put in the effort to share.

"They might be a bit big on you," Demyx winced as he handed Sora an orange pair of shorts.

"A bit? He's like a stick." Axel smirked in his green board shorts.

"Am not!" Sora retorted.

"And that's where you prove that you're still fifteen." Axel chuckled before Sora growled. "Relax, I think it's cute." Axel smiled, causing Sora's eyes to widen.

"Huh?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's pretty adorable when he's flustered." Riku nodded along in his black swim trunks.

"Don't worry," Zexion comforted the brunette. "They always prey on the smallest. I'm just glad it's not me anymore." Zexion ended with a friendly smile.

"Lucky me." Sora squinted in a sarcastic anger.

"You going to take that off?" Demyx asked in his blue trunks as he looked at Sora, who kept his shirt on as he quickly transitioned from black skinny jeans to the orange trunks.

"N-no." Sora swallowed nervously

"Why not?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Cause I don't want to, that's why." Sora growled.

"Hey, take it easy." Axel rolled his eyes, jumping into the water with Demyx as Riku stood by Sora.

"You ok?" the silverrete asked.

"I don't want to take my shirt off." Sora looked at his shoes.

"We aren't going to force you." Riku placed his hands gently on Sora's frail shoulder before he went in the water.

"You can sit here with me if you want." Zexion offered, sitting at the deep end with his legs in the water with his purple swim trunks.

"Thanks." Sora sat on the ledge of the pool, dipping his toes into the cool clear water once he removed his shoes and socks.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Demyx floated by on his back.

"Yeah, it is," Sora whispered.

"Sora, jump in." Riku encouraged.

"It's ok, I don't want to get my shirt wet." Sora blushed.

"I have spares of those that you can change into." Demyx offered as he treaded water with Axel.

"I'd rather not," Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Suit yourself, the water is great." Axel said before he went on his back.

"Zex, you coming in?" Riku asked as he swam over to Axel and Demyx.

"Me? No, I'm waiting for the hot-tub." Zexion closed his eyes and grinned.

"Oh that does sound good." Riku nodded.

"Should we just go in now?" Demyx suggested before the gang moved across the yard to the hot tub.

"Mmm, toasty." Axel sighed into relaxation.

"Yeah, this is much better." Zexion smiled as he sat next to Axel.

"Can I sit here?" Demyx asked, hovering over his boyfriend.

"Of course baby." Axel held Demyx's hips as the blonde sat in his lap.

"Sora, you want to sit here?" Riku offered the free space next to him.

"It's ok." Sora watched as the four boys sat comfortably, all while he stood on the grass, gawking awkwardly.

"You're just going to stand there?" Axel wondered aloud.

"Well, I, no," Sora rubbed his arm, stumped.

"Sora, get in." Riku chuckled.

"Ok." Sora sighed, climbing in.

"You're going to get your shirt wet." Axel pointed out.

"No duh." Sora scoffed back.

"And you still refuse to take it off?" Axel asked as Sora slowly climbed in. "I guess that's a yes." Axel sighed.

"Ah," Sora grimaced, his eyes closed as he let the ice pack rest on the grass next to the hot tub.

"You ok?" Riku asked as Sora gulped quietly.

"It, it hurts," Sora bit his lip as he winced.

"Maybe the hot tub isn't a good idea for your side." Riku watched as Sora grinded his teeth through the pain.

"Here, let's take a look." Axel moved closer to Sora, about to lift up his shirt, when Sora panicked.

"No!" Sora pushed the redhead away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked as Riku's eyes widened.

"Nothing I, I just don't want to be touched." Sora gulped nervously.

"Ok, well why don't you lift it up slowly on your own?" Riku suggested, but Sora shook his head.

"Sora if it's bad, you may need medical attention." Zexion said.

"No, I'll be fine." Sora climbed out of the hot tub. "I need to go to the bathroom." Sora took one of the many towels that Demyx had provided outside and dried off before he went into the house.

"That was ….strange." Zexion coughed.

"Yeah, usually I just piss in here." Axel chuckled.

"Axe!" Demyx pushed his boyfriend playfully.

"Seriously though, what was that?" Zexion asked.

"He's an enigma." Axel shrugged.

"Maybe we should go inside too?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah, come on," Demyx stood up and led his friends back inside the house. Sora was still in the bathroom as they all sat in the living room, all in their spare shorts that they had packed as part of the sleep over.

"Hey, welcome back." Riku said when Sora finally crept out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Sora said shyly as he sat next to the silverrete.

"You feeling better?" Demyx asked and Sora nodded.

"Good." Zexion smiled until keys could be heard tumbling in the front door.

"Oh no," Demyx groaned.

"What?" Sora asked curiously up until a blonde girl walked inside.

"Oh, hello there." She grinned in a creepy way, causing Sora to gulp.

"Go away Larxy." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Introduce me to your friend first." She walked up to the couch where Sora was sitting next to Riku.

"This is Sora; Sora this is Larxene." Demyx sighed loudly.

"Hi." Sora said shyly.

"Hey there." Larxene winked.

"Back off of him already." Demyx shooed away his sister.

"Relax." Larxene swatted at her brother's arm. "I'm going out to party with Vexen, Marluxia, and Luxord anyway." Larxene headed up the staircase to her room.

"She's your sister?" Sora asked Demyx quietly after she had entered her bedroom.

"Yep. She's gross and creepy, so stay away from her!" Demyx warned cautiously.

"Yeah no kidding." Axel scoffed along in agreement.

"Ok, I'm off to the party!" Larxene ran down the stairs. "If you get lonely baby, you can visit me anytime." She waved at Sora before she scurried out the door.

"She's not too bad." Sora shrugged.

"Just you wait. When she's trying to throw you into a boiling pot of her witches brew then you'll see." Axel shivered.

"So, what should we do now?" Zexion asked.

"TV?" Riku suggested as they began to group on the couch and floor with the TV on as a mere distraction to the talking that occupied their minds.

After just one hour, Sora began to yawn and fidget.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Riku asked, wanting so badly to just hold and comfort the young boy.

"Just tired." The brunette rubbed his eyes.

"We should go to bed soon anyway." Zexion agreed.

"I'll get the sleeping bags." Demyx and Axel left to get the extra pillows and blankets that supplied the boys with comfort and warmth during the night.

"I want to sleep on the end." Zexion whined.

"I need to be in the middle!" Demyx complained louder.

"Ok, Demy you go here." Axel scooted over, making room for his boyfriend between himself and Zexion.

"You want end or middle?" Riku asked Sora.

"Middle is fine with me." Sora said indifferently.

Riku gave Sora extra room as the brunette went between the redhead and himself.

"Night." Each boy said, even Sora. The brunette boy was the third to fall asleep, right after Demyx and Zexion, leaving Riku to smile at his calm sleeping body.

"He's so cute." Riku admired in the dark night with a bit of light coming from the moon through the glass door that led to the backyard.

"He is rather adorable when he's asleep and not being a smart ass." Axel chuckled.

"I think he's just trying to compensate for something." Riku said, deep in thought.

"You mean a small dick?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Axe! You know what I mean." Riku sighed. "I think he was lying." Riku whispered.

"About what?" Axel scooted closer to Riku, letting go of his boyfriend who whimpered lightly before he rolled over and grabbed onto Zexion in his sleep.

"About falling on the stairs." Riku gulped quietly.

"Yeah, something seemed off about it." Axel agreed before he turned around to see Demyx holding Zexion. "Hey!" Axel sat up and shook Demyx.

"M?" Demyx growled.

"Let go of Zexion!" Axel ordered, laying back down and protectively pulling his boyfriend into a tight hold. Demyx grinned in his sleep, cuddling up to the redhead, all while Zexion pouted and rolled onto his stomach, gripping his pillow with no other alternative.

"Night Axe." Riku chuckled before he gave his back to everyone and tried to fall asleep.

Throughout the entire night, Riku wished that he could have an excuse to hold the fragile boy next to him, but he knew better than to accidentally wake up a straight boy to let him discover that he was being held by another male. With a sigh, Riku accepted his circumstances and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"What time is it?" Demyx asked that next morning, still cuddled up to Axel.

"Nine." Zexion yawned.

"I need to go." Sora sighed.

"Already?" Riku asked, a bit disappointed as he and Sora both sat up.

"Yeah."

"Do you have to?" Demyx frowned.

"Mhm." Sora stood up carefully before he changed back to his clothes in the bathroom. "Thanks for letting me stay and hang out with you guys." Sora said as he headed for the front door.

"You're welcome over anytime." Demyx waved from Axel's grip.

"Thanks." Sora gave a faint smile.

"I'll walk you to the door." Riku said as he escorted Sora. "Text me if you get bored." Riku added with a smile.

"Riku?" Sora turned to face the silverrete as if something were pressing on his mind.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." Sora hugged Riku tightly, his arms around Riku's neck, leaving the taller, older teen speechless as he tried to register what was happening.

"For what?" Riku put his arms around Sora's lower back.

"Everything." Sora smiled shyly. He peered around Riku's body, and once he was sure that Zexion, Demyx, and Axel were all still lying on the floor, he kissed Riku's cheek softly. "Bye Riku." Sora waved quickly before he scurried off.

Riku stood frazzled before he cleared his throat and closed the door. He walked back into the living room and laid down in his spot.

"You, you guys," he said, still a bit shocked.

"What?" Axel murmured with his cheek against his pillow.

"I, Sora, he, Sora just kissed me." Riku coughed.

"He what?" Demyx sat up, wide awake.

"On the lips?" Zexion sat up as well.

"No, on the cheek. But, but it was warm, and long, and a bit…loving." Riku gulped, hating how cheesy he sounded .

"Awww," Axel smirked. "How cute."

"I'd say it's about time." Zexion huffed.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, loving the way that sounded, but still confused by it.

"Well, I thought it was apparent that he likes you." Zexion stated.

"You think so?" Riku couldn't fight back the grin that naturally took its place on his face.

"He probably just said he was straight cause he doesn't want to admit it." Axel said confidently.

"What did you do?" Demyx asked.

"I was caught off guard, so I didn't do anything." Riku shrugged.

"Well next time you should make a move and see what he does." Demyx suggested.

"Yeah, I want to." Riku whispered.

"Don't get me wrong, I do think he's adorable, and deep down I know he's a good guy, but do you really want to date a kid who's involved with all the crazy shit that he is?" Axel winced as he asked.

"Well, I mean," Riku didn't want to say 'yes' but he most certainly didn't want to say 'no'.

"Maybe he just needs a nudge in another direction." Demyx contemplated.

"Clearly talking to him hasn't helped. He doesn't want to hear anything we have to say." Axel proved a good point.

"Perhaps we can do something to help guide him in the other direction that doesn't rely on verbal communication." Zexion proposed.

"Like what?" Demyx asked.

"We could scare him away." Axel tapped his chin.

"Scare him away?" Riku asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, like, the next time we hear him discussing a drug deal, we call the cops. They show up, set him straight, and life moves on." Axel said as if were all that simple.

"I don't know, what if he gets arrested?" Zexion winced.

"Well that'd certainly set him straight." Demyx added.

"Besides, he's a kid. I'm sure if anything they'd let him off with a warning, tell his parents, and then he can fix his life." Axel reasoned.

"Still, what if we're intervening?" Riku said uneasily.

"Um, isn't that the point?" Axel scoffed.

"I don't want to make things worse."

"But didn't you say you wanted to get involved in his life?" Axel asked Riku a stumping question.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to hate me for it." Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Well, given his circumstances and his personality, I don't see a way for you to really help him without him being at least a bit bothered by it." Axel admitted.

"You have to decide which is more important to you," Zexion started, "Your friendship with Sora, or his well-being."

After hearing it that way, Riku nodded. "Alright, let's find out when his next deal is."

The next day during lunch, the group waited anxiously until Sora joined them with just ten minutes of lunch left.

"Hey." Demyx greeted.

"Hey," Sora sighed as he sat down.

"You ugh, you finish the math homework?" Riku asked, just to occupy the silence.

"Yep." Sora said, staring at the table as if he were too tired to look elsewhere.

"Do you have work today?" Axel asked, taking a much more direct approach.

"Yep." Sora said lifelessly.

"Really?" Riku didn't expect the plan to work so easily.

"Yes, why?" Sora seemed upset already.

"N-no reason. We uh, we wanted to go to the movies as usual, but we need to know when you have work and where so we can find a time and place to meet up." Axel's crafty mind seemed to make sense.

"I'll text Riku when I'm done and meet you somewhere." Sora dodged the bullet, causing the others to glance at each other, not sure what to do.

"Or, we could meet somewhere close to where you'll be, that way we can save time." Demyx tried to smile without looking suspicious.

"Whatever," Sora said, appearing too lazy to argue otherwise.

"Great, so, where should we meet?" Riku smiled at Sora.

"How about the theatre by the new mall?" Sora suggested indifferently.

"Is that where your deal is?" Axel asked.

"No." Sora said bluntly.

"Where is," Axel started but Sora stood up.

"I'll text you later." The brunette stormed off.

"Ok, guess this approach wont work." Axel sighed after Sora had walked out of sight.

"Yeah, I mean, at first I didn't think it'd work, but then I thought maybe we were getting somewhere, but clearly we were wrong." Demyx frowned.

"He's too smart to fall for this. We pried too deeply, so I don't see him opening up anytime soon." Zexion nearly gave up hope.

"Unless," Axel started.

"Unless what?" Riku was curious.

"Well, it's super risky, but I'm sure it'd work." Axel kept the details in his mind.

"Spill!" Demyx begged.

"Ok ok," Axel put his hands up before he leaned in close to the middle of the table while his friends did the same as the red haired boy lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "What if we set up a deal?"

"What?" Riku leaned back in shock.

"What do you mean?" Demyx didn't follow.

"What if one of us asks to buy, and we tell the cops." Axel shrugged.

"You mean like an undercover set up?" Demyx asked before Axel nodded.

"He knows we don't approve, so I don't think he'd fall for it." Zexion pointed out a huge error in the plan.

"Demyx." Riku blurted randomly.

"What?" Axel asked in confusion, while Demyx turned to Riku, waiting for clarification.

"Demyx." Riku repeated. "Demyx is always asking questions about it, so maybe we could have Demyx pretend to go behind our backs and ask to try it." Riku suggested.

"That actually could work." Zexion nodded along.

"I don't know," Axel said, uneasy about his boyfriend participating so directly. "I didn't mean to sign my own boyfriend up for this," Axel said hesitantly.

"I think it'd work." Demyx agreed.

"But baby," Axel started.

"I'll be fine Axe. It's for Sora." Demyx reminded everyone.

"Right, for Sora." Axel nodded.


	6. He'll Be Back

"Alright, Sora said he's on his way here." Riku checked his cell phone after he got a text from the brunette.

"Good, I think we've already wandered into every store in the entire mall." Axel yawned.

"We haven't been in the lingerie store." Demyx pointed a finger in the air.

"For good reason." Axel mumbled.

"Hey," Riku answered his phone. "Yeah, ok, so by the ticket booth? Great, see you soon. Bye Sora." Riku hung up with a natural smile on his face.

"Awww," Demyx fawned over the way that Riku was smiling.

"What?" Riku asked as he stuffed his phone into his lose jean pocket.

"You were smiling as you talked to him. You really like him, don't you?"

"I, I just," Riku knew there was no point in lying. "I think he's cute."

"Riku, he's going to hate you after we set him up," Axel pointed out as they walked over to the movie theater.

"Not if we tell him that Riku wasn't involved." Zexion thought aloud.

"Yeah, we could just say that we know how much Riku likes him, so we were trying to look out for both of them by helping him out." Demyx added.

"That might help." Axel nodded.

"I don't want you guys to take all the blame."

"Don't worry, first we have to see if he even bites the bait." Axel whispered as they saw Sora walking up to them, his baggy black cargo pants and two sizes too big hoodie swallowing his petite body.

"How was work?" Demyx asked.

"Fine." Sora shrugged. "What are we watching?"

The boys selected an action movie, and once they made it into the theater, Axel coughed loudly.

"Dem, you and Sora grab seats. We'll carry the drinks and popcorn." Axel said.

"Ok." Demyx nodded with a smile before he and Sora walked down the hall. "SO," Demyx tried to start small talk.

"What?" Sora kept his hands in his pockets.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something, but I don't really want to." Demyx appeared conflicted.

"What?" Sora looked up at the blonde who coughed.

"Well, you, you have to promise, not to tell anyone." Demyx gulped, going along with his great acting.

"Ohkay," Sora said suspiciously.

"Not even Axel." Demyx paused to face Sora, who looked down the empty halls before he nodded.

"What is it?" Sora wondered.

"I, I can't tell Axe or he'll dump me but, I want to try some." Demyx whispered as they walked into the dark theater.

"Some what?" Sora whispered back as they took their seats, saving some for the rest of the gang.

"You know, some, of what you sell," Demyx looked elsewhere.

"You, you want to try E?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"I've always been curious, but I know Axel would kill me," Demyx frowned.

"Ok, well, I don't want you two breaking up cause of me. Axel already hates me enough." Sora scoffed.

"He doesn't hate you, he just wants us all to be drug free. But anyway, that's why it has to be a secret. No one can know, except us, ok?" Demyx pressed.

"Alright," Sora shook his head with a sigh. "Um, how much you want? Just one to try?" Sora asked with a wince, a bit uncomfortable making such a deal behind the backs of the only friends he had.

"Yeah, just one. How much is it?"

"Ten munny." Sora answered when they saw the other three boys enter the theater room.

"Ok, text me when and where I can pick it up." Demyx whispered.

"Tomorrow, four pm, taco shop." Sora grunted quickly before Riku, Axel, and Zexion made their way up to the highest row.

"Hey, we're back." Riku smiled as he sat next to Sora. Axel sat on Demyx's other side, with Zexion at the end. Once the movie ended, the five stood up to exit the theater.

"Where to now?" Sora asked.

"Usually we hang out at Demyx's house, since it's the biggest and his parents are never home." Riku said.

"You hear that babe? Yours is the biggest?" Axel smirked, holding Demyx's waist, kissing his cheek.

"Hehe, Axe!" Demyx blushed.

"Anyway," Zexion coughed.

"Yeah but Larxene is home." Demyx faked a gag noise.

"So?" Sora asked.

"So, she's evil." Zexion shivered.

"I thought she was ok." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, cause she likes you." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"She probably wants to eat him. She's practically a witch." Axel scoffed.

"Well it's either we go to Demyx's house with Larxene, go to Zexion's house and get lectured by his doctor parents, or we can go to my house where my mom will try to butt into our conversations." Riku offered.

"What about Axel's house?" Sora wondered.

"We don't go there," Zexion coughed.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Cause my grandmother doesn't like it when I have noise over, and that's all we ever are." Axel chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're going to Demyx's then." Riku nodded as they set out on foot.

"How is it that most of us can drive but we still have to walk everywhere?" Zexion complained as they piled up in the living room.

"Cause we have no car." Riku pointed out.

"We should fix that." Demyx groaned as he threw his tired body on the couch.

"Dem!" Zexion whined, seeing no room left to sit down.

"Come on man, we're all tired." Riku crossed his arms.

"I don't see a problem." Axel grinned, lying gently on Demyx's back, holding his boyfriends shoulders as he used one as a pillow.

"Oh, look who decided to visit me?" Larxene came down from her room.

"Leave the boy alone Larxy," Demyx begged, sitting up after Axel got off of him.

"Who's going to make me? He's single and cute, aren't you?" Larxene walked up to Sora and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I wouldn't touch him." Axel smirked.

"And why's that?" Larxene asked, causing Sora to gulp in curiosity as well.

"Sora may be single but I wouldn't call him available." Axel said, looking to Riku, who gulped nervously.

"What?" Riku chocked on his own air.

"Oh I see, the little boy likes boys too? That's only cause he hasn't tried me. If you ever want a taste you let me know, ok?" Larxene kissed Sora's soft cheek while the boy stood paralyzed.

"Get off of him. He's Riku's territory." Axel repeated firmly as Sora gulped, looking to Riku, who cleared his throat.

"Come on guys, let's see what's on TV." Riku dodged the bullet as he sat on the couch, patting his side, where Sora obediently and silently sat.

"She does scare me." Sora whispered when Larxene left the house to hang out with her friends.

"It's ok, Riku has your back." Axel smiled at his friend.

"Why, it's not like we're dating." Sora gulped nervously.

"Maybe not yet," Zexion turned on the TV and coughed.

"Look, I should go." Sora stood up.

"Why?" Riku didn't want to sound desperate, but the word already rushed out of his mouth.

"Cause, I just, I need to get home." Sora excused himself before Riku sighed.

"Sorry man, I, I only meant to help," Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok. I think there was something else." Riku exhaled in disappointment.

"I'm sure he'll come around again soon enough." Demyx reassured Riku.

"Well anyway, now that he's gone, did you ever tell him about our plan?" Riku asked Demyx.

"Yeah, he said tomorrow, at four, at the taco shop." Demyx nodded as he remembered.

"Ok I'll call the police, see what we can do." Axel got the phone.

"Do you think they can really help us? I mean, we're just teens," Zexion scratched his head.

"Yeah, my cousin Reno is a cop, and he said that they have these 'scare them straight' programs." Axel said.

"But aren't those for people who aren't involved? I mean, if Sora is actually carrying drugs on him around cops, we're pretty much sending him straight to juvenile hall." Riku shook his head, unsure about how he felt over everything.

"Look, I'll explain it to my cousin as delicately as I can. He's still a minor, so I'm sure they'll go easy on him."

"I hope so," Riku whispered as Axel dialed the numbers.

"Hey Reno? Hey yeah it's Axe. Umm, I have a question. Well, I know a kid from school who, he uh, he's involved with drugs. I don't know. I thought so but he denied taking them. Well, he's not a dealer, but …he… ok so he pretty much is. He said he does the exchange, munny for drugs." Axel listened for a while before he nodded. "He's just a kid, maybe fifteen I think." Axel nodded again. "Reno, what, what are you guys going to do to him? Ok." Axel waited patiently as he nodded, all while his friends stared at him in wonder. "Yeah, ok, tomorrow at four. Umm, the taco shop on Destiny way. Thanks Reno. He, he means a lot to us." Axel hung up.

"So?" Riku pressed.

"Well, he said that we should continue acting like nothing's going on. Reno will be there undercover by the time we get there. He said that when you're buying the drugs Demyx, you need to say 'thanks man, I owe you' as a signal. Then, they'll detain Sora."

"Detain?" Riku asked.

"He said that they're going to ask who his source is, and if he cooperates, they'll let him off the hook."

"Wow really?" Zexion asked with a smile.

"Yeah, if he is willing to spill the name of his source and answer some of their questions."

"But if he doesn't?" Zexion brought up the possibility.

"Then they'll take him to Juvie." Axel said quietly.

"Oh god," Riku put a hand to his head, not wanting to think about that option.

"I'm sure Sora will cooperate." Demyx said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Riku said before the group got ready for bed.

The next day after class, the boys met up at their lockers.

"So I was thinking we could just skip to the part of the day where we play video games." Zexion shrugged.

"Oh um, I'm actually busy." Demyx scratched his head.

"Doing what?" Axel asked, knowing it was the drug bust, but acting otherwise.

"Just busy with my parents." Demyx coughed.

"Ok, well text me if you want to hang out after ok baby." Axel kissed Demyx.

"Sora, you coming?" Riku asked.

"Nah, I have work." Sora said as he started walking away.

"Well, that was simple." Axel rolled his eyes after Sora disappeared down the hall.

"Ok, well, we should get going, come on guys." Riku said as they all dispersed.

Demyx went to the taco shop early, waiting at the usual table for Sora with the munny. All the while, Riku, Axel, and Zexion waited in the back with permission from the restaurant owners, who were informed of the intervention that would be taking place since Axel's cousin was willing to help.

"Hey," Demyx said when Sora sat in front of him with a burrito between them.

"Ok let's make this quick, I have another deal to go to," Sora reached into his pocket.

"You aren't going to eat?" Demyx wondered.

"No, I have more to deliver." Sora sighed.

"Sora, if you could quit, would you?" Demyx had to ask, and not just because Reno was sitting in the booth behind Sora with his partner, Rude.

"I can't, so it doesn't matter."

"But if you had a choice?" Demyx frowned.

"Yeah," Sora whispered. He sighed before he held his hand out. "Just give me the munny, quietly." Sora grunted as if he didn't trust Demyx to be capable of being discrete.

Demyx nodded with a gulp, wishing he didn't have to go through with the idea. He knew he had to say the signal phrase but he didn't want to get Sora into trouble.

"Thanks man, I owe you." Demyx said loudly enough to be heard, but quietly enough to express regret.

"No worries," Sora slid the pill in a breath mint case across the table before he stood up.

"Sora," Demyx called up, his heart pounding as he was filled with guilt.

"What?" Sora stopped, standing right beside Reno.

"I'm sorry," Demyx pouted, his eyes swelling up.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion before Reno stood up, flashed a badge, and then pinned Sora's arms behind his back. "Ah! Ow!" Sora grimaced in pain as Reno handcuffed him. The redhead's partner, Rude, took the breath mint case, opened it, and nodded to Reno.

"Ok, we're clear," Reno said loudly for the store manager before he waved to Rude. "Let's go."

"What?" Sora looked to Demyx, whose eyes were leaking.

"I'm sorry," he bit his lip before Sora was escorted out of the restaurant.

"Let me go!" Sora wriggled before Reno propped him up against the police car. Neither Reno nor Rude were in their uniforms since they were undercover in formal business suits, and Sora was still wondering what was going on.

"Kid, stop resisting." Reno spoke calmly as he spread Sora's feet apart.

"Hey! Stop!" Sora squirmed as Reno patted Sora's small frame down while Rude watched just in case.

"Stand still." Rude said dryly.

"Ow!" Sora's arms put strained on his handcuffs.

"Alright, his arms are clear, and his legs." Reno said.

"Check his ass."

"WHAT?!" Sora wiped his neck around to look at Reno, who was squatting at his legs.

"Kid, stop resisting." Rude placed Sora's torso on the hood of the car, leading him forward.

"Ow! My wrists!" Sora whined loudly.

"There he is," Axel whispered as he and Riku left the restaurant, staring at Sora, who was forced to look at the car hood.

"Oh god, what are they doing to him?" Riku asked.

"Spread them." Reno instructed, prying his fingers around Sora's pants to see if there were any drugs concealed inside Sora's body.

"Ah! Stop it!" Sora fidgeted as fingers groped his jeans awkwardly.

"Oh what do we have here?" Reno pushed his fingers harder against Sora's pants.

"Quit it!" Sora screamed.

"Yep, he's bagging." Reno pinched.

"Please, stop it!" Sora's eyes started leaking.

"Oh god," Demyx stood by Axel's side.

"Damn," Axel shook his head, hating the sight of his cousin pulling Sora's pants down as Sora sniffled into the cop car hood.

"Please," Sora begged with a soft sob.

"Man," Riku bit his finger, unable to watch without a giant look of pity and disgust.

"How much you packing up here kid?" Reno asked, working his fingers into Sora's briefs to save the boy from embarrassment by eliminating the need to pull them down completely.

"Nothing!" Sora lied before Reno pulled out a pack of pills, wrapped up securely.

"He's packing heavy." Reno emptied Sora from all the pills he had concealed. "Ok, he's clear." Reno stood up.

"Alright, let's get going." Rude pulled Sora's arm and threw him into the cop car.

"Where are you taking me?" Sora demanded an answer before Reno slammed the door shut.

"Where, where are you going to take him?" Axel walked up to Reno.

"We're taking him to a center downtown. We'll question him, lecture him, and then have his parents pick him up." Reno said, looking into the backseat as Sora looked at them concerned, still in a shocked disbelief with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Should we go too?" Demyx asked, standing by Alex's side while Zexion and Riku stayed back beyond sight so that Sora wouldn't blame him.

"Yeah, he'll need help with the amount he was carrying." Reno placed his hands on his hips as Sora looked out the window in confusion.

"Poor guy," Axel frowned as Sora sniffled.

"Oh god he's too cute sad," Demyx hid his face in Axel's shoulder.

"Should we ride in the back with him?" Axel asked.

"Yeah if you want, but he might be mad about this." Reno shrugged, walking the boys over to the other side of the car to let them in the back.

"Why?" Sora sniffled, causing Demyx to pout.

"Sora," Axel frowned next, wondering what to say.

"I don't want to go to jail." Sora closed his eyes as he tried to keep the tears in.

"You aren't old enough for jail." Reno said from the front.

"Don't worry Sora, it's going to be ok." Demyx smiled, sitting next to Sora and patting his shoulder.

"I, I can't get caught." Sora whispered up into Demyx's ear.

"Shh, it's ok." Demyx repeated.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Sora sniffled as he rested on Demyx's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's ok." Demyx rubbed Sora's arm.

"My arm hurts." Sora whined.

"Sh, I'm sorry baby. Almost there." Demyx comforted the crying brunette.

"Alright, here we are." Reno got out of the car and let Sora out first, roughly yanking him to his feet.

"Ow!" Sora griped.

"Be gentle with him." Axel begged.

"Come on, this way." Reno led them all into a room within the facility.

"Ok, you stay with the kids, I'm taking this upstairs." Rude said to Reno, leaving with the drugs that Sora had tried to hide.

"Alright kid, tell me who your source is." Reno sat down on his desk while Sora and his friends sat on the stools before him.

Sora shook his head.

"Sora, if you don't tell him, they'll take you to Juvenile Hall." Axel tried to help encourage Sora to speak, but the brunette didn't budge.

"He's right." Reno stood up, crossed his arms, and stared down at Sora. "With the amount you were packing up that ass, we could send you away for a looooong time." Reno grinned.

Sora sniffled as his shoulders bounced with fresh tears escaping.

"Reno," Axel sighed, hating how his cousin got Sora so worked up.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Sora said, twisting his hands in the cuffs.

"Give us a name, and we'll let you go." Reno offered. Sora looked up to Demyx, who nodded.

"Se-Sephiroth." Sora gulped.

"I should have known." Reno shook his head.

"You know him?" Axel asked.

"He's the worst kind of scum there is. His name is well known by everyone here, but he's so deep in this business that despite all the eye witnesses, we've never been able to press charges. He's too rich, too smart, and too far into this line of work. Alright kid, when do you get the next batch?" Reno looked to Sora, who shook his head.

"I don't know. I got the supplies through one of his guys, who get it from some of his other guys. I've never met him." Sora fibbed.

"We've been told that before." Reno sighed before he nodded. "Alright Sora, we need to ask you a few more questions alone, and then you'll be free."

"But you said just a name," Sora complained.

"Let's go," Reno ignored Sora's statement before he escorted Sora out of the room alone.

Axel and Demyx waited alone before the called Riku to fill him in on the details. Within a few minutes Axel hung up, anxiously waiting for Sora to return.

"We're back." Reno said as he pushed Sora back through the room thirty minutes later.

"Let me go now!" Sora shouted.

"Ease up there kid." Reno said, holding an envelope in his hand. "The man from upstairs hasn't told me if I can do that or not." Reno said before his earpiece buzzed. "Roger that." Reno said into his walkie talkie before he coughed. "Alright, this way." Reno once again manipulated Sora's body to go where he willed.

"Ow!" Sora grunted.

"Reno, where are you taking him now?" Axel asked just before they made it out the door.

Reno paused with a sigh. "We're locking him up."

"What?!" Sora shouted in disbelief.

"Why?" Demyx wondered in disappointment.

"He was carrying a lot. Just because he's fifteen doesn't mean he's exempt from the law. If he had just the one pill needed for the bust, he could have been out of here by now."

"So, he's going to be arrested?" Axel asked, unable to look at the sorrow on Sora's face.

"We're going to lock him up and try to contact his parents, who we haven't been able to reach yet. If they decide to post his bail, then he can go."

"How much is it?" Axel asked, his heartbeat racing. Reno smiled before he frowned.

"I know you want to help your friend, but trust me, the amount he had in drugs is way more than you and your friends can come up with." Reno said before he pulled Sora out of the doorway.

"Owwy," Sora cried, fear paralyzing him as he realized just how bad his situation was getting.

"Axe," Demyx sniffled, taking refuge in the redheads chest as Axel held him.

"Shh, I know Demy." Axel swayed from side to side before they went after Sora.

"Oh no," Demyx curled his hands under his chin at the image of Sora sitting behind bars on a metal bench that was chained to the floor. There were several other large bodies in the cell with the timid brunette who sat in the corner trembling.

"Reno," Axel was willing to do anything to set his friend free.

"You get your one call." Reno ignored his cousin to inform Sora.

"Kay." Sora stood up, exited the cell, utilized his free hands, and quickly dialed a number. "Hello? I need help. No, I'm in trouble." Sora said, looking at Demyx uncomfortably before he coughed. "No, I'm at the station. Yes. Yes. No. Ok. Thank you. Bye." Sora hung up before he went back to his seat.

"Sora, we'll, we're, we'll try to get your bail, ok?" Axel walked up to the bars, feeling awful about Sora's predicament.

"Don't bother. I have someone who's coming who will post it." Sora said calmly.

"Sora, we're, we're really sorry." Axel apologized sincerely.

"Don't be. I should have quit." Sora nearly whispered and remained silent up until a tall man with shoulder length silver hair walked up to the bars.

"Are you his guardian?" Reno asked.

"Yes." The man said before the two talked privately for a short while.

"We need you to sign this." Reno held out a clipboard at the main counter, next to where Axel and Demyx were waiting.

"Of course." He signed the document before Reno dismissed them all.

"Ok Sora, you're free to go." Reno let Sora out.

"Who's…?" Demyx looked at the tall silverrete as Axel shrugged.

"Thank you." Sora rubbed his arm shyly as the man hugged him tightly.

"Mother's not happy about this, little brother." The man said as Sora gulped.

"It wasn't my fault Kadaj." Sora grunted as the exited the station while Demyx and Axel trailed behind at a distance, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tell that to mother." Kadaj smirked before he walked away. Sora turned around to see his boss leaning against a street sign with a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello, Sora." Sephiroth exhaled smoke.

"Sephiroth," Sora shook lightly. "I, I can explain," Sora knew he couldn't rat out his 'friends' but he knew he also had to save his ass.

"Shh, it's alright. How is my boy doing?" Sephiroth ran his hands up and down Sora's back during his forced hug.

"I want to leave." Sora said quickly, knowing he had to get rid of Axel and Demyx for their own safety.

"Sora," Demyx and Axel walked up to Sora and his boss out the police building.

"Are you Sora's friends?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"Yes." Axel didn't like the look of the tall man who kept his arm possessively around Sora's waist.

"Are they the friends that locked you up?" Sephiroth asked with a glare in his eyes.

"No." Sora shook his head. "No, the friend who did that didn't even have the balls to come." Sora frowned.

"Sora, Ri," Axel started, but Sora interrupted.

"I remember." Sora blurted

"Well, what are your names?" Sephiroth asked, and before Axel could introduce himself, Sora once again cut in.

"This is Alex, and…Dmitry." The brunette said before he turned to Sephiroth. "I want to go."

"Alright, go home." Sephiroth released his grip on the brunette.

"But, I, I thought I was going with you." Sora gulped.

"No." Sephiroth said calmly.

"But I don't want to go home." Sora whined.

"Then go somewhere else." Sephiroth took out a fresh cigar as the four walked down the street, each of them following each other with the exception of the tall adult.

"Please? Can I go home with you?" Sora bit his lip.

"Funny, the one time you want to come home with me happens to be on the day that I'm firing you." Sephiroth grinned.

"What?" Sora paused, his eyes shooting wide as Demyx and Axel looked to each other in confusion.

"You don't think I can keep you, not after what just happened?" Sephiroth chuckled as Sora started to panic.

"P-please, I, I need this job." Sora's eyes watered all over again.

"Oh shush, come here, don't cry." Sephiroth hugged Sora tightly.

"I need the munny." Sora whined as he looked up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"I know. But you're a liability now. Come on, one last kiss." Sephiroth ordered, and Axel and his boyfriend watched uncomfortably as Sephiroth forced a rough kiss on Sora's lips. "Give me a good kiss or you'll get a spanking." Sephiroth tapped Sora's nose.

"Kay." Sora gulped, closing his eyes, ignoring the fact that his two close friends were watching as he made out with a man twice his age.

"Good boy." Sephiroth ran his hands further down Sora's back, over his ass.

"Ok." Sora tried to inch away.

"Shhh, this is goodbye baby." Sephiroth squeezed his hands.

"Hey, let him go." Axel hated the sight of a full grown man fondling Sora's ass.

Sephiroth looked up at Axel, smirked, and spanked Sora with as much force as he could.

"Ow!" Sora yelped in pain.

"Go." Sephiroth pushed Sora away, causing him to stumble a few times before Axel caught him. Sora watched in shock as Sephiroth left.

"Who was that dick?" Axel asked, his eyes sneering as he held Sora closely.

"He, he was my boss." Sora frowned.

"Wait the drug dealer?" Demyx asked and Sora nodded. "Damn he must be good if he can be this close to a police station like that."

"We need to tell the police." Axel said quickly.

"It doesn't matter, they'll never catch him, he's too dangerous behind bars, even more so than out here." Sora said, breaking free from Axel's hold. "That's why I had to give him fake names, and I couldn't let you finish saying Riku's name. Too dangerous since you guys got their drugs confiscated." Sora grumbled, knowing that somehow he'd have to pay for that, whether Sephiroth arranged one of his men like Kadaj to meet him to pay for it with munny, or by other means he didn't even want to think about.

 "And now I don't have a job. And no munny." Sora sniffled.

"Sora, why, why do you need the munny so badly?" Axel asked, a bit hesitant to do so, but more curious than scared.

"Cause." Sora sighed.

"Cause why?" Axel pressed with delicacy in his tone.

"Cause I do!" Sora shouted before his eyes watered and lips trembled.

"Well, why don't we go to my house?" Demyx offered with a giant smile.

"No thanks." Sora rubbed his arm as he stepped forward.

"But, but Sora," Demyx pouted.

"But what?" Sora asked harshly, causing Demyx to shiver in the icy glare.

"But we wanted to make it up to you baby," Demyx frowned.

"Well you can't, and I'm not a baby so quit calling me one!"

"Look, he's calling you baby because he cares about you, and none of this was Demyx's idea, so don't take it out on him." Axel stepped between them.

"I know, it was Riku's." Sora frowned.

"No, it was mine." Axel spoke up.

"It was?" Sora looked curious.

"Yeah. Riku, Riku really likes you Sora. And I mean, I can see why. You're cute, when you get embarrassed or flustered you're adorable, and you have a lot of street smarts. I just, I didn't want Riku getting…hurt, from of some of the decisions you've made. I'm sorry. I thought that maybe Demyx and I could help you, so that we could help Riku." Axel shrugged.

"Riku, Riku likes me?" Sora's eyes looked to and fro.

"You can't be that thick." Axel crossed his arms.

"I just, I didn't, I couldn't tell." Sora's voice faltered. 

"He clearly likes you, a lot. I know it seems like you and I are always fighting, but I guess its cause I like you too, and I want you to be with Riku, and I just want to make sure that everyone's healthy and happy." Axel confessed.

"I don't know what to say," Sora looked at his shoes as he quietly spoke.

"Say you're happy." Demyx cheered.

"But I'm not!" Sora sniffled.

"Are you mad?" Demyx asked cautiously.

Sora looked up before he nodded.

"I, I feel betrayed." Sora put a hand on his chest.

"No, Sora, we were only trying to help." Demyx explained.

"By lying to me like I'm stupid? You promised me to keep you trying drugs a secret by saying I was your friend and now you think that I could still trust you even if I wanted to? You think you were helping me? By setting me up in public so I could get handcuffed and thrown out of a restaurant we often go to? By forcing some guy to shove his fingers up my fucking ass out in the open?!" Sora screamed.

"Hey, just calm down," Axel tried to reason, but Sora shook his head.

"No, no I'm done with you two! I'm done with all of you! I've never been so embarrassed." Sora started to weep.

"Please don't cry," Demyx said, being a sympathetic crier himself.

"When you have a random stranger push his fingers up your ass to take away the only munny you have, then I'll listen. Until then, stay the fuck away from me." Sora snapped, shaking his head before he sprinted off.

"But, Sora," Demyx called before he looked to Axel.

"Shhh, it's ok. He'll be back." Axel rubbed Demyx's back with a solid hug. "He'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying that I wrote this chapter so long ago, maybe 7 years-ish. I know the entire restaurant/cop part is as unrealistic as it gets, but for the sake of plot and drama, I decided to take the liberty of this being fan fiction. Anyway, I also couldn't help but use final fantasy characters that seemed to fit really well into those quick character roles, sorry it's a bit abrupt and not very well developed. Thank you for reading!  
> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice,  
> ~Sarabellum

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I just wanted to say that this story is dedicated to Pretty-Devil-in-Prada! Thanks for your patience! This is one of my new soriku's that I'm really happy to be working on! I've got tons of new stuff that will be coming out soon, once I finish wrapping up some of my older stories. So please follow to keep up with the stories to come! Thanks!  
> Living Legacy, Sarabellum


End file.
